One or more social networking services may be provided by one or more social network systems. Examples of such social network systems include Facebook®, Twitter®, or LinkedIn®. One or more machines (e.g., server machines) may form all or part of a social network system, and a machine within a social network system may manage one or more databases that store user data (e.g., user profiles) corresponding to users of a social networking service provided by the social network system.